A Promise That Can't Be Broken
by Sigery97
Summary: When Ichigo was a little kid, he makes a promise to a Prince of a far away jungle. Now years later, he is drawn to that jungle. Here's the catch, If he chooses to stay with his love, he will be forced to stay in the jungle forever. GrimmIchi YAOI! Mpreg?
1. Prologue

Ichigo swung his bag back and forth as he moved his upper body, carefree. The little 7 year old oranget was smiling happily. He was going to a jungle with his parents. He was super happy about this. He was a happy, strong, and pretty much fearless child. He waited for his mother to come back so they could get on the plane. His mother appeared, walking towards them. Ichigo's smile turned into a wide, toothy grin. "Momma!" he chirped.

She smiled at her son. Ichigo dropped his bag for his father to get and raced to his mother. She had only been gone for a few minutes but Ichigo still wanted to be held. She caught him, kissing his forehead. Then she walked towards her husband, carrying her giggling son with her. She hoped this trip would be a fun time. And a safe one for Ichigo and the other kids. She hadn't told the rest of her family yet, but she was pregnant again. She hadn't told them because Ichigo was so excited about the trip and she didn't need them fretting over her.

As the Kurosaki came into the forest, none noticed the curious blue eyes from the tree line. "This jungle is beautiful momma" the smallest Kurosaki giggled. This interested the small blue haired boy in the tree, the owner of the similarly colored eyes. He stretched out on the branch. He felt the painless shift. He turned into a small, blue panther with the same blue eyes as in his human form. He leaped down from the tree, landing in front of the small family. Ichigo grinned and wiggled from his mom's arms and raced over to the panther while his parents tried to stop him. Ichigo reached a hand out to pet the cat but stopped and looked at the blue cat for permission. The panther was shocked. This human wasn't scared of him at all. He nodded his consent and was suddenly faced with the urge to purr as the oranget's hand gently stroked his head and back. The panther did purr, rubbing his head against the orange haired child's hand. The human giggled and continued to pet him.

Suddenly the oranget was pinned to the ground. Ichigo's mother, Masaki looked ready to have a heartattack as she tried to rush to her son's rescue. Her husband held her back. "Look" he stated, pointing at Ichigo and his new found friend.

Ichigo giggled as he felt the wet tongue over his body. "Stop it kitty" he squealed, playfully beating against the panther cub. The panther didn't stop, he continued to lick the human till the human screamed for mercy. Which was only a few minutes of constant licking. The panther backed off to let the human breathe. He sat like an obedient dog, which he absolutely was not. Ichigo sat up, still panting but he was grinning now. "Kitty…do you want to stay with us while we are staying the jungle?" he asked.

The panther thought on it for a moment before nodding. He would like to spend more time with these humans. Mostly the oranget child. He was almost instantly jumped on. Ichigo petting him and cooing him. The panther purred loudly. This totally destroyed his pride but…

Ichigo sat in front of the small house he and his parents had been living in for the past month or so. The house was burning a bright redish orange. Ichigo's fawn colored eyes were filled with tears as he watched it burn. His parents were inside. His parents were dead. Yet he was alive. This only made him want to cry more. He whipped towards the panther that had been living with them. "WHY DID YOU ONLY SAVE ME" Ichigo screamed as he broke down in tears.

The panther cub rushed forward, pulling Ichigo close with his tail. He made Ichigo burrowing his face in his furry back. Ichigo cried and cried into his friend. He suddenly blinked, noticing the furry back was gone. It had been replaced with a clear, tanned area of skin. Ichigo scooted away to look at the other. A boy, probably 8 or 9 years old with a mess of blue hair and clear blue eyes. The boy was only wearing a pair of loose, almost basketball shorts. Ichigo stared at him. "Ichigo…I'm sorry for not helping your parents as well…I could only carry you." The bluenet explained. He pulled Ichigo into his arms and kissed the oranget's forehead. Ichigo snuggled into the older's arms. The bluenet picked up Ichigo, bridal style. "For now you will stay with me…mkay?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. "…What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"Grimmjow"

It had been almost 6 months since Ichigo came to the jungle, 5 since his parents died in that fire. Ichigo was sitting near the border of the jungle. Ichigo had asked to go home. Grimmjow let him. So they were waiting for a car from the village to come get the oranget. "…Ichigo…will you come back?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course I will" Ichigo responded with a smile and hug to Grimmjow.

"...Promise?" Grimmjow asked.

"Promise!" Ichigo chirped.

"…When you come back, will you be my mate?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo blushed. He had heard that word a few times. One of the older panthers said it meant lover. Ichigo didn't mind that. Though he wasn't sure his feelings were love but… Ichigo nodded.

"Promise?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo heard the car's engine. Grimmjow needed to go, but he wouldn't without an answer. "I promise" he replied.

Grimmjow stared at him. Then he kissed the oranget's nose and disappeared into the trees, leaving a flushed Ichigo on the ground as the car pulled up with a surprised driver.

**Note: I will refer to this as Promise a lot**

**I went to the movies earlier...and I saw a trailer for this movie about chimps...where a baby is opharned and another steps in to care for him...well that got me thinking about Grimmjow being raised by panthers which then turned into this**

**Like? Continue? Review!**

**Also...just wondering but...Grimmjow you are like 8 or 9...why are you thinking that far ahead**

**Grimmjow-First crush I guess...I don't know, I was like 8 or 9**

**Ichigo-Am I gonna get pregnant in this one too**

**Me- 3**

**Ichigo- LEAVING**

**Me-GET BACK HERE**

**Shiro-Review! or die by my hands**


	2. Chapter 1

Ichigo laid on the couch. He heard the door to his apartment open and close again. His eyes flew open when he felt two hands start to tickle at his chest. He squealed in protest as he saw his blonde friend and roommate, Shinji tickle him from above. Shinji shoved the oranget's shirt up and gave him a raspberry. Ichigo squealed louder as he tried to kick the other off. "SHINJI" he screamed, successfully kicking the other off.

Shinji hit the floor and sat up with a laugh. "Calm down Ichi" he chuckled.

Ichigo scowled at his friend. "Shin's right…calm down" another voice snorted.

Ichigo sat up and looked over the couch to his other roommate and friend, Renji. The red head was trying not to laugh at Ichigo and the oranget' flushed cheeks. "Assholes" Ichigo muttered.

"Awww love you too Ichi" Renji teased. Ichigo pursed his lips and huffed. Shinji and Renji were his roommates, friends, and sex buddies. Yeah, he never went long without getting laid. The horny bastards.

"Grimmjow…have you heard a word I have said?" the black haired short male asked, his green eyes cold.

"Nope…not a word" the bluenet lounging on the soft nest of his yawned.

The black haired male sighed. "I will shorten it for you" he stated. Grimmjow nodded. "You can't rule if you don't have a mate" Ulquiorra started.

"I have Ichigo" Grimmjow growled.

"If you don't have a PRESENT mate" Ulquiorra corrected himself.

"Ichigo is my mate" Grimmjow snapped.

"If you don't have a PRESENT mate WITH you" Ulquiorra corrected himself again.

"He's my mate, I will not get another" Grimmjow snarled.

Ulquiorra was losing his patience. The other black haired male, a tall, at least 7 feet tall one saved him the trouble. "He's been fucking gone for over 10 fucking years…he isn't fucking coming back…he's fucking left you with an fucking empty promise…he's a fucking human…and he was a fucking young one, they don't mean any fucking thing they fucking say" he snapped.

Grimmjow growled. "Know your place Nnoitra" he snarled.

Ulquiorra sighed. "If you can't get him HERE by your 21st birthday then you must choose a new mate…if you successfully get him here, then we will discuss other details" Ulquiorra stated. Then he turned and left the room. The tall male snorted, followed the smaller.

Grimmjow stared after them. That was less than a month. Grimmjow scowled, growling. "Something wrong master?" a voice asked.

Grimmjow whipped his head around. Sitting on the edge of his nest was Shiro. He had been a human. Now he is dead and gained the gift to walk through dreams. Grimmjow grinned. "Mind delivering a message for your King?" he purred.

Shiro's molten gold on black eyes lit up. He loved delivering messages, especially if he got to jump into dreams. "To who?" the albino decided to tease.

"My future mate" Grimmjow replied.

"Orange hair…brown eyes…cute kid…Ichigo Kurosaki?" Shiro asked. Grimmjow must have looked a bit surprised. "You dream of him too often my dear King" Shiro teased.

Grimmjow nodded. "Tell him to come back to the jungle…make sure he comes before my birthday" Grimmjow started.

"An early birthday gift? Getting your mate after almost 12 years?" Shiro chirped.

"Sure…call it what you want" Grimmjow sighed.

Shiro smiled. "Yes my King…I will make sure he gets here on time" he promised, bowing his head and then disappeared.

Grimmjow sighed. He hated waiting. But he had waited a long time for Ichigo. Could Ichigo have forgotten? Grimmjow shook his head. "Of course not" he muttered with a scowl.

He heard footsteps racing towards his room. Grimmjow was suddenly jumped on. He pulled the two girls off of him. "Daddy" the older green haired one chirped. "Dadda" the younger black haired one echoed.

"Nel…Emiko…is there a reason you are bothering daddy right now…he's stressed" Grimmjow sighed.

"We want daddy to be happy…we want to help bring Itsygo" Nel chirped.

"Chi Chi" Emiko echoed.

Grimmjow sighed softly. "Shiro is already helping daddy" Grimmjow started.

"We wanna help though…please daddy" Nel pleaded, making her hazel eyes as big as possible.

Emiko mimicked her sister's expression with her blue eyes.

Grimmjow sighed again. If he knew kids were gonna be like this, he wouldn't have adopted them.

**Yes Emiko is back...for those who have read Ichi-Mommy (see my DeviantArt) she is back again xD**

**And in this story Grimmjow adopted Nel and Emiko cuz he was lonely...Ichigo isn't around right now...and Shiro is sorta more of a servant than anything xD Aren't the girls adorable**

**And yes...This has minor ShinIchi and RenIchi xD**

**Review plz ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Ichigo was laying in Renji's arms in the red head's bed. He sighed softly. He wiggled from the other's arms. He threw on jeans and a sweater with shoes, he didn't know if the clothes was his or not but at the moment he could care less. He raced outside and down the street. He raced across his town. It was pretty early in the morning, the sun only just rising.

By the time he reached where he wanted to go, all the way across town, he was huffing like mad. His lungs burned, his legs ached. It felt good to him. The pain made him know he was alive. He liked a bit of it, just to remember what he was.

Ichigo sat down, leaning against a large tree. He decided to go over what he remembered from that dream he just had.

_Ichigo ran. He ran through a thick jungle. He knew, by instinct, that this was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. For some reason, despite him knowing he had been running at this extremely fast speed for a while but he didn't feel any pain. It was like he was walking slowly and had only been out for a few minutes. Ichigo slowed to a walk. Then he completely stopped near the river and kneeled down. He got a quick drink, the water was deliciously cool. Ichigo suddenly stopped moving at all. He gapped at what he saw on his reflection. He slowly raised his hands to his head. He had ears. He had CAT ears on top of his head. He glanced behind him. A tail swept over the ground. Ichigo gasped. What the hell._

_The scene had shifted, almost violently. Ichigo checked, he was no longing a cat man. He was normal again. He heard voices and his head snapped up. He saw a huge blue panther lying on what looked like a throne. It was arguing with two other cats. One was a long and skinny almost black cougar that had an eye patch over its right eye, while its visible eye was a purple color. The other was a small, almost cub sized black and white jaguar with piercing green eyes. The two darker cats seemed to be on the same side while the panther had to argue against both._

_Unexpectedly Ichigo felt something bump and rub against his arm. He looked at it, surprised to see a human. This human had shaggy white hair and piercing molten gold on black eyes along with pale, almost white skin. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak. "Don't talk queeny…just come here" the male demanded._

"_Why" Ichigo demanded._

"_Talk quieter…or the kitties will hear…and you have to come…you promised you would come back…Grimmy's been waiting for a while…and if you don't come soon, he will be forced to take a different mate" Shiro explained, stopping when Ichigo gasped._

_The cats seemed to have heard that. "Let's move queeny" the albino chirped, scooping up Ichigo and the scene changed. Ichigo's eyes widen. They were standing, well the white haired male was, Ichigo was still in the male's arms in the park near Ichigo's apartment. Ichigo gasped again. The scene and the man fuzzed a bit. "HEY! NO WAKING UP YET" the man snapped. Then he sighed. "…I will meet you here while you are awaked then…see you queeny" the man chirped. Then everything faded._

Ichigo sighed. That dream felt so…so real. "QUEENY" a voice yelled, almost upset. Ichigo looked over and he saw that man. "I told you I would meet you at the park…not near this forest across town" the man sniffed. Ichigo just stared in wonder and amazement. "What?" the man asked.

"You are real?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I'm real…I am just here to tell you that Grimmjow has been waiting for you for over 12 years…and if you don't come back by his birthday then you will not be his mate anymore. He will have to take a new mate. You will no longing be allowed to return there, and if you tried you would be killed. But if you don't return to him in time, you will lose all emotion" the albino explained.

"When's his birthday" Ichigo blurted out.

"…Secret…I will tell you have less than a month" the other teased.

"You are no help" Ichigo grumbled.

"Just go as quick as you can" the albino shrugged.

"Asshole" Ichigo growled.

"Just do it…you can bring your friends if you want…" the white haired male sighed.

"I will make it…ummm wait who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Shiro, Grimmjow's personal messager" the albino replied.

Ichigo nodded. "Well I must be going…other things to do" Shiro chuckled as he turned. "It was nice meeting you Ichigo…just your presence and I can see what Grimmjow likes about you" Shiro stated and then he was gone.

Ichigo blinked. Was Shiro flirting with him? Ichigo shook his head and turn to jog home. Might as well pick up some breakfast on the way, hungry people aren't very good listeners.

**I am just sorta digging through my files and completing random chapters for them...Hope you like ^^**

**Review plz**


	4. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	5. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
